


Pranks and Star Trek

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: a very special appearance by some plastic wrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam plays a prank and Dean frets over Star Trek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks and Star Trek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaywinnetleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywinnetleigh/gifts).



Dean was in a hurry, a _Star Trek_ marathon was coming on, and he didn’t want to miss a thing. He was running through the maze of the bunker, trying not to slip on some of the tiles. 

When he got near the door to the living room, he smiled. _Almost there_. He ran faster, into plastic.

He heard Sam’s laughter through the plastic wrap, but he had rolled around so much trying to get out, he was stuck; so he resorted to asking Sam for help.

“C’mon Sam, get me out.” He said.

“Can’t.” Sam began, but he was caught off by his laughter. “Stop.” He took a deep breath. “Laughing!”

“Then stop laughing, and get the hell over here!” Dean demanded. But the more he would squirm and shout, the more Sam would laugh.

His laughter escalated to the point where he doubled over, and from his position, he was able to help Dean out of the plastic wrap.

“Thanks.” Dean said, sarcastically, adding an eye roll for added effect. He stood up with a grunt, and ran to turn the TV on. No matter what happened, he would not forget _Star Trek_.


End file.
